wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Tamarin
Tamarin is a small blind RainWing gardener. She has several scars from when she was a dragonet, learning how to fly while blind, including a large, twisted cut on her underbelly. It is noted by Glory that she has oddly-colored light blue eyes. Tamarin is featured in The Hidden Kingdom. ''She is also currently a student at the Jade Mountain Academy, attending the Gold Winglet. She competed against Ex-Queen Fruit Bat in the flower hunt at Glory's challenge for the throne of the RainWings, and completed the challenge successfully, beating Fruit Bat. She has a friend named Kinkajou. Biography Tamarin works in the royal gardens, where she takes care of the flowers ruined year after year by Fruit Bat, much to her annoyance. She is completely blind, although her other senses are sharpened because of it. She has memorized every section of the Rainforest Kingdom and can sense anything, like flowers. If she was told to change her scales to red, for instance, she would be unable to do that. But if she relaxes, then her scales could automatically change to the color around her. Tamarin's undersides are scarred from learning how to navigate and fly blindly as a young dragonet. The Hidden Kingdom Tamarin was mentioned by Kinkajou when she was talking to Glory when she was picking her team to battle for the crown. Glory chose Tamarin anyways to join her team. Tamarin competed in the flower hunt for Glory during the challenge for the Rainwing throne and won over Fruit Bat, making very good use of her excellent sense of smell, even when Glory doubted her skills. Tamarin nearly lost, as Fruit Bat was following her to the hidden flower. The Brightest Night Although she does not appear in the book, she is mentioned to be helping Starflight adjust to flying with guidance and avoiding obstacles, for he is now blind from lava that hit him in ''The Dark Secret. In the epilogue, Glory suggests that Tamarin should be a student at the Jade Mountain school because she needed a real teacher, not the scraps of time Glory had for her. ''Moon Rising In Moon Rising she was injured when Sora sets off the dragonflame cactus. She saved her life by tipping something over right before the explosion happened. They dunked her in one of the underground lakes at Pike's suggestion, then brought her to the medical wing to recover from her burns. Later, shortly after Sora tries to kill Icicle in the prey center, Sora goes to visit Tamarin, who is unconscious and wrapped in bandages from wings to tail. Moonwatcher, Umber, and Qibli arrive to see her crying beside Tamarin's bedside. Personality Tamarin is seen as smart and kind. In The Hidden Kingdom, she is shown as determined, not wanting to let Glory down. Even though she's blind, she has proved that she can do things normal dragons can achieve, and even some normal dragons can't. She is a gardener for the Royal Garden but was later on a student for Jade Mountain Academy. She was also seen passionate about learning as she was in the history cave before history lessons actually started, which led to her being injured when she got hit by the Dragonflame Cactus. Trivia * A tamarin is a type of monkey from the genus ''Saguinus * Tamarin is the first known blind dragon in the series, the second being Starflight. She is also the only dragon we've seen who was born blind. Gallery Scan 7.jpeg|Tamarin by Hrrdragons99 Screen Shot 2015-01-11 at 10.29.48 AM.png|Tamarin Tamarin-byCrookedstar.jpg|By CrookedstarAmazing golden_lion_tamarin.jpg Tamarin by Warriordragon876.jpg|Tamarin by Warriordragon876 ImageofTamarin.jpg|Tamarin by Sahel the Sandwing TamarinbyHeronLineart.png|By Heron Category:Characters Category:HK Characters Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:MR Characters Category:Gold Winglet Category:Jade Mountain Academy Category:Minor Characters Category:Dragonets